Prey
by Melly Aurora
Summary: Christian feels a familiar itch, one that can't be ignored any longer. He found another lamb and this time his wolfish desires overtake him. She could try to run, but she couldn't hide. He enjoyed a good hunt. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and humid summer morning. Christian leaned back in his chair as he people watched, waiting on Anastasia to come back from the bathroom. They stopped there to have breakfast at a quaint cafe, before meeting up with Ana's bestfriend. Even though it was morning the sun baked his skin, much to his disdain. A sigh left his lips as he checked his watch irritably.

"God dammit! Why me?" He heard a woman shout. He turned and looked towards the sidewalk, spotting the offended party. She was young and chubby. The woman was crouched by what appeared to be a spilled drink. "Of course, I spend my last five fucking dollars and I drop it!" She snapped, throwing her hands in the air. Christian continued to stare, growing more annoyed with her presence. She cleaned up her mess as best she could as she visibly calmed down.

He raked over her appearance as she walked closer. Her hair was a long, golden blonde, frizzy mess, obscuring part of her roundish face. She wore a loose floral blouse with cropped black overalls. He liked the sheer black panty hose she wore with her assemble. The blonde had a look of defeat as she passed by Christian's seat. He watched her sit on a nearby bench, her head in her hands.

Anastasia returned and sat in the seat beside Christian. She took his hand into hers and smiled warmly at him. He leaned over and kissed her. "Kate texted me, she wants just us girls to go baby shopping, like old times." Anastasia said as she gazed at her husband lovingly. "Is that so?" He said less than amused. "Its just this once, Christian. For the afternoon and then we can meet up for dinner." Anastasia said, in an almost pleading tone. He clenched his jaw as he thought about it. "She's picking me up from here, she'll be here any minute." Anastasia added. "So you're just going off, making plans without asking me first?" He said coldly, seething beneath the surface. "It wasn't like that-" She was cut off by Kate coming over to greet them.

"Ana! Christian!" Kate greeted them as she took a seat. Anastasia gave her a tense smile. Christian glanced over and saw the chubby blonde leave the shop. "Hey, Kate, good to see you again. Take care of my Anastasia, now. I'll see you ladies later." Christian said hurriedly before giving a quick peck on Anastasia's cheek. He rushed after the blonde woman. Leaving Anastasia and Kate a little confused.

He caught up to her and bumped shoulders rather roughly with her. "What the fuck!" She snarled as she recovered. He hated the way her face looked, contorted in anger, her piercing blue eyes glaring at him. He maintained eye contact with the woman, expecting her to look away. She glowered at him, six feet away. She certainly wasn't meek he noted. His eyes landed to the front pocket of her overalls. There, embroidered in bold white were the words 'EAT THE RICH'. Oh that's not the only thing she'll eat he thought. She did a 180 and walked the way she came. Christian frowned. He had found his little lamb. "Eat the rich." He said to himself mockingly and scoffed.

An hour had passed since their first meeting. Christian followed her around the various shops she stopped in, noting how she didn't buy anything. He snapped a picture of her face as she turned on the same aisle he was. She quickly turned away and just left the store. Christian followed after her. "Miss wait!" He called after her. She looked back but kept walking. He jogged up to her side. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for earlier." He said, matching her speed. The woman gave him a sideways glance. "Okay." She said irritably. "You're supposed to say apology accepted." He said playfully, masking his anger. She rolled her eyes, refusing to look at him. "Well aren't you rude. My name is Christian." He introduced himself. "And you are?" He asked expectedly. She visibly bristled with anger. "I like your overalls." He said, trying to get her to stop ignoring him. "Eat the rich, that's funny." Christian laughed.

The blonde ducked into a nearby bookstore, Christian hot on her heels. "We got off to a bad start. I saw you drop your coffee and would like to buy you another one." He said, stopping her by the forearm. "No, thank you." She said, pulling out of grasp. The woman hurried into the womens bathroom to get away from him. Gendered bathrooms weren't going to stop him from barging in.

His phone went off. It was a text from Anastasia telling him where to meet up. He glanced at the bathroom again before leaving. If she thought she was safe in that bathroom then she was sorely mistaken.

Christian hired a P.I. on his long walk back to the car. He sent the picture he took and asked for every detail he could get. The hunt has only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Does anyone else spend their paycheck on iced coffee or is that just me?

* * *

It had been a few days since Christian and Ana left Florida. He waited very impatiently for the Intel on that annoying blonde. Ana could tell something was on his mind but couldn't pry it out of him. He would just send her on a shopping trip. She began to worry he had cheated on her while she and Kate shopped. He had been acting strange since then.

Christian knew Ana was starting to suspect things and couldn't keep sending her off on shopping trips, she wasn't that dim. He couldnt get that woman out of his head. She wasn't anything special. Just some poor thinking shes entitled to his wealth. "Eat the rich." He spat hatefully. Who the hell does she think she is? He slammed his fist on his thigh.

Soon enough his Intel came in. He excitedly opened the email. Her address, job, phone number, type of car she had, relationships, and places she frequented were finally revealed. Being rich gave you almost unlimited power. Something Christian was well aware of. He made sure to save all the info.

What now? He paced around the room, trying to decide what to do. He could call her, show up at her house. A new anxiousness filled him. He decided to text her first. _I liked your overalls from the other day. Eat the rich, that's funny._ He rolled his eyes, she would happily march him to the guillotine if she could.

Twenty minutes has passed since he sent her that text, why hasn't she responded yet? Christian huffed. He wanted her attention and he wanted it now!Who did she think she is? Ignoring him like that. Ana walked into the study, he aggressively closed the space between them and wrapped a hand around her throat and kissed her passionately. They parted a few minutes later, breathless. "Is everything okay, Christian? You've been acting a little strange since we left Florida." Ana asked in concern, placing a palm on his cheek. He pulled away and clenched his jaw. "I'm fine it's just work stuff." He snapped, his hands in his pocket, waiting for that woman to respond already. Ana quirked a brow and let it go for now. "Just take care of yourself, Christian. I love you." She said before leaving. "I love you too!" He called after her retreating form. She turned back and smiled as she disappeared around the corner.

Christain let out a tense sigh and ruffled his hair. He took out his phone, ready to send a pushy message. She finally responded! _**Who is this and how did u get my #? **_ His face twisted in anger at her response. _You're supposed to say thank you. _He texted her back. How rude! He thought with balled fists. _**I'm not playing this game. **_She texted. Oh you're not are you? Christain quickly typed up another response, _oh but you are, sweetheart._ He was confused for a second when it wouldn't send. "She blocked me?" He said to himself in disbelief. "She fucking blocked me!" He yelled and swiped everything off his desk.

"That bitch!" He snarled. She couldn't ignore him that easily. He sent her 50 bouquets of flowers to her home and work. "Ignore this." He scoffed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading y'all


End file.
